User blog:Lovelivelike/Degrassi 2nd half of season 11 NEW characters
ok i am totally into Zig,Tori and Maya right now like there the new 9th graders which means MORE DRAMA in the halls of Degrassi!!!!!!!! like i am so siked for there story lines because there keeping Zig Novak under wraps like we don't Know ANYTHING about him all we do know is that he might be involved with his fellow niners Tori,Maya, and Tristian (really excited if there is going to be like a love triangle between ZIG,TORI AND MAYA)!!!!!!!!!! 2nd of all, his peronality idk what he seems to some ppl but to me he sems like the new school player that guy that everyone lusts for and he doesnt mind that at all.... and stuff like that... so interested to see what happens there??!!! also because of his personality of being that kind of guy i think, just think that he is going to be a HUGE flirt with Maya and Tori which will get them to become rivals and like be fighting for him and stuff!!!! Maya another new character who plays Katies younger sister who is into music dreading grade nine and hopes to break free of sports which she does to please her parents.... she seems like that girl who is gonna be stuck in her school work rather than caring about boys..to me i dont know what you guys think so yeah! im thinking that her and Tori are gonna be friends she is totallyinto school hating sports and grade nine but .... but when Zig comes along she is like totally into himand wants to be with him but me thinking that she is gonna be the shy and quiet girl shes just gonna keep it to herself! Tori is a diva who has never heard of the word no and has been stuck into every kid modeling jobs and ballet classes i think.... well yeah. i am thinking she is gonna go in to grade nine trying her best and like once she sees Zig she is gonna want him i!! i am totally thinking she sees what she wants and shes gonna go for it andzig being the person who i think he is .....is gonna be interested and flirt but hey tori and maya arent the only girls in degrassi so lets see what happens!! my second theory(i would really like to see zig and tori together) is that tori and zig come into grade nine and like eachother... tori becomes best friend swith maya but once they start telling wachother secrets like who they like maya is gonna straight out say it and tori is gonna fell bad and not say that she likes zig because she sees that maya really likes zig... so tori keeps this to herself and tries to immediately get zig to like her because she knows that maya is gonna try to get him.. so after some time maya finds out that tori likes zig also and then they totally become rivals and like hate eachother because zig is dropping the moves on both of them now............... Tristan Milligan comes off as a overconfident person to me, people already seen him in Dead and Gone part one with Drew and Bianca as he is being snobby!!! He is the brother of OWEN and i am super excited because if any one remembers Owen is a Homofobic jock because of the way he treated zane, and then riley. I am very interested to see him because Tristan being the way he is, he might (i don't know for sure just predictions) get into fights or not have a good relationship with owen OR maybe Owen is very protective of his little brother by means which he doesn't like anyone messing with him.......... OK also Tristan being involved with other 9th graders /new characters people are saying they are gonna be a group in which they hang out ima kinda thinking the same thing but what if they like do not like eachother Zig and Tristan because there saying his friend and stuff are going to question his sexuality and who knows i mean its degrassi he might be into ZIG!!!!?????? also i am really excited to see the new niners friendships between Tori,Maya,Zig AND Tristan !!! also if you havent seen the new Fuzzy photos there are pictures if Zig(finally) cuz member their keeping him very secret under the wraps and in the photo he's looking at some 1 or should i say smirking and you could tell that person is shorter than him maybe Tori or Mays(soo hoping that it mite be tori who he is like flirting with or somthn) and they show a picture of Tori who is looking yp and seems like she is pissed or somthn cuz int he pic she is showing real attitude REALLY excited bout that als!!! so that are my predictins and stuff for Tori,Zig,Maya, AND Tristan plz tell me what u think and PLZ feel free to write your predictions about The new niners!!!! Category:Blog posts